


HAZBIN HOTEL/ HELLUVA BOSS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I CAME UP WITH

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: ENIGMA [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: I've decided to put bios on a separate document.Enigma is out now, and is in the process of writing. (DISCONTINUED)Please comment.
Series: ENIGMA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105637
Kudos: 1





	1. CASE FILE #1: ANTOINE

Name: Antoine Lacroix

Age (when they died): 23

Eye Color: Hazel (Human), Red with Red sclera (demon)

Skin Color: Peach (Human/Demon)

Height: 6"9'

Weight: 198 lbs.

Cause of Death: Suicide by hanging

Nationality: Cajun/French/Haitian Creole

Sexuality: Asexual Heteroromantic

Hairstyle: Undercut

Demon Form: Deer/Wendigo

Likes: Music, food, friends, hospitable people, performing

Dislikes: His own murderous and cannibalistic tendencies, his uncle Alastor

Antoine is nearly a spitting image of Alastor, much to his chagrin. He killed himself and left a note to his friends leaving his will and saying that he loves them and doesn't want to hurt them (they learned of his wendigo heritage after that). It broke God's heart to send Antoine to hell, but God isn't too keen on suicide. He would become as murderous and his own uncle, surprising him and making Alastor happy, but Antoine didn't like his feral side.

He wields a staff instead of a cane, and he also has a radio filter to his voice. He wears nearly the same outfit as Alastor, with the exception of the color scheme being black and white. His eyes are still red, and he also has deer ears and a tail, but his hairstyle is different that his uncles. His skin color stayed the same peach color unlike Alastor's grey.

Antoine has a passion for music, being part of a group when he was alive. Performing occasionally in Hell is also one of his hobbies. He would bond with Oswald and Cassandra over this.

Antoine powers are very much the same as Alastor, but a tad bit weaker with the reluctancy he holds for his behavior.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to be this...monster anymore! And maybe, just maybe, I can bring you along too."


	2. CASE FILE #2: OSWALD

Name: Oswald Noel Castillo "Ozzy" "Yung Oni"

Age (When they died): 19

Eye Color: Black (Human), Completely Blue (Ozzy), Completely Pink (Yung Oni)

Skin Color: Brown (Human), Light Blue (Demon)

Height: 6"1'

Weight: 172 lbs.

Cause of Death: Gunshot to the stomach

Nationality: Afro-Caribbean

Sexuality: Straight

Hairstyle: Fade

Demon Form: Shark-human hybrid (his head shape is similar to Valentino)

Likes: Music, producing, video games

Dislikes: Reminders of his girlfriend betraying him.

Oswald led a normal life. He wanted to make it to the big leagues of music, producing, singing and rapping as well. His girlfriend was there for him, but they would grow distant and she would kill him. Metaphorically and literally. This would give him a bad case of split-personality as he fell into the demonic world.

Oswald has a bit of a problem with pride. God hoped Oswald would realize this, but it was too late.

Ozzy and Yung Oni are capable of feeling normal feelings, but one for each is amplified.

Ozzy is the sadder half of Oswald. He would sing songs that captured his feelings perfectly. His voice would fascinate the many patrons of the Hotel. A little bit of Yung Oni shows in him through occasional rapping.

Yung Oni is the angrier part of Oswald. He wrote and rapped songs that showed his power and influence, and would reach beyond the hotel and give him fame. He "flexed" his belongings to numb the pain. A little bit of Ozzy shows in him through few instances of singing. These personalities can switch randomly.

Ozzy wears mainly humble clothes, usually a white hoodie with black patches on the shoulders and elbows and jeans with white sneakers. Yung Oni has face tattoos, and he wears pants sewn together with a bunch of random pictures and logos. He wears a black shirt with a tactical vest, jewelry on his neck and hands, with diamond grillz in his teeth. His favorite accesory is an anchor-like chain that wraps around his body.

Ozzy's eyes are completely blue and his teeth are similar to Charlie's and Vaggie's. Yung Oni's eyes are completely pink and his teeth resembles that of a great white shark. Both wear a black beanie.

Oswald is skilled in playing piano, acoustic and electric guitar (ESPECIALLY electric.) He can generate background voices while he sings/raps, and if the voice belongs to someone who "can't sing", they are proven wrong.

"It's totally OK to cry in your sleep, Anto. I do it too./YO, WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO STEP UP TO THE BIGGEST N**** IN THE ROOM?!"


	3. CASE FILE #3: CASSANDRA

Name: Cassandra

Age (when they died): 17

Eye Color: Blue (Human), Orange on the left, Yellow on the right (Demon)

Skin Color: Caucasian White (Human), Absolute White (Demon)

Height: 5"4'

Weight: 214 lbs.

Cause of Death: Intoxication (Wine) and Overdose (PCP, aka "Angel Dust")

Nationality: Caucasian

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hairstyle: Bobcut

Demon Form: Human-wolf hybrid (Full wolf on full moon)

Likes: Music, dancing, parties with huge turnouts

Dislikes: People disrupting her fun, authority, "the boring life" as she calls it

Cassandra's parents neglected her as a child, so it would seem fit for her to rebel. She didn't do too good in school, she was getting into fights, and was almost kicked out of the house when she slept with a girl (despite claiming she liked boys too.) She was sent to hell as a wolf because she died on a full moon, and God thought fit for her to be such.

She wears a short sleeve shirt that says "Yeah, fuck you too" and ripped jeans. She wears no sneakers or socks, and prefers to be barefoot.

She has white hair with wolf ears, and white skin to match. Her eyes are yellow and orange, and she has heightened senses due to being part wolf. When the full moon comes, she becomes a whole wolf and gets riled up really easily. She becomes the definition of a "party animal."

She finds Antoine and Oswald annoying at first, but her love for dancing helps her bond with the two.

"Yeah, I know this "lifestyle" as your pretty-pretty-princess self says is not good for me. That's the best fucking part."


End file.
